Dialogue
SCENE 1 B: Hey. A: Hey. B: How’s it going? A: Not really good. B: Why’s that? A: I’m having writers block. I can’t think of anything for a good scene. B: The scene that we’re doing in Erickson’s? A: The exact same one. I'm trying my hardest to put something on this paper. B: Hmm. Well I can help you get some ideas for the scene A: Yes, please. Help is needed at this point. B: Okay… How about you do a scene about your years in high school and asking a girl out to pr- *slap* A: Get your head out of your ass, man. I want to be creative, not cliché and boring. B: Sheesh. You could’ve just said no, rather than giving me a slap on the face. A: Sorry. Any more ideas? B: Hmm… You could write the life of a bad guy and how he entered the troubled life? A: How did he enter the troubled life? B: Hmm... Parents? A: Yeah! I'll use that! B: Great! Then we're all se- A: If I was becoming a bad writer I'll use it. B: Jeez. I'm thinking that you don't really need my help. A: You're not thinking outside of the box, B. I could write about anything and anyone. Why, I could write about you getting up and getting a drink of water. B: Don't be silly. A: Hey, Jesse. MayI tell you something? Jesse: Yeah, sure. A: Well you know Jessica, right? My sister? Jesse: Yes. A: Well I think that she fell in love with a freshman. Jesse: Oh lord, have mercy! A: Yeah...I don’t know if it’s true or not, and my sister wouldn’t respond to me. But may you keep a promise to keep quiet? Jesse: I promise I’ll keep quiet. A: Good. Because it’ll tarnish her reputation if this gets out. I love my sister to death, and I don’t want to see her get sad because of some rumor. *A leaves* *Jesse goes to his boyfriend, Applebees* Jesse: Hey Applebee. You know who Jessica is right? Applebees: Yes, I know who Jessica is. Why? What's wrong? Jesse: I heard from A that Jessica kissed a freshman. Applebees: Oh my god! That's bad! Jesse: Yes. But don't tell anyone though, because I don't want Jessica to feel stressed out about this thing. Applebees: Gotcha. *Applebees goes to Wendy, a hot and j A: Hey, I wanted to know if this is where I sign up for- B: BEGONE! NO WHITEYS ALLOWED! A: No, no, no, no! I’m a part of you, brother. B: What? A: Yeah… I’m a part of you. B: What do you mean? A: I’m a black man living in a whitey's body. B: You’re joking, right? A: No, I’m not. I hate white people and how they think that they’re better than any other race in the world. A lot of our brothers are disregarded in America. B: A: You have to get out now. B: Excuse me? A: You heard me. I don't want you to live in this place anymore. B: Well what did I do to make you kick me out? A: Tons of stuff. B: Like? A: Not taking any responsibility of paying your part of the rent; not cleaning after yourself, and having your "friends" come over here and destroy my side of the bed. B: They haven't been in your bed at all. A: Then what do you explain this damn g-string I found underneath my bed? Huh? B: They're mine. I s-swear. A: Really? I've seen your laundry before, and I have never seen this in your pile. I feel like I'm taking care of a teenager. B: Well what about your dog? Your dog causes a bigger mess than I do, and he's like a small tornado carrying round dirt and germs. A: Hey, you don't talk about my dog! Only I can talk about my dog, and no other human being! B: Are you offended right now? A: No.